


Angels We Have Heard On High

by wantAwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel's introduction, Gen, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester/pseuds/wantAwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little background on Castiel's introduction to Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer.  Slight Canon divergence and some creative license.  No sex or violence.  Lots of cussing.<br/>Written for @vernieklein77 for the #SPNXmas Secret Santa gift exchange 12/2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels We Have Heard On High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vernie_klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/gifts).



Castiel walked away from his meeting with the Archangel Raphael frustrated. Nothing new, the Archangels as a whole were almost the most frustrating heavenly beings, ever. They fell just behind the Seraphs who were annoying as shit just on principle. He had been given a new assignment for his century and was not looking forward to going back to the barracks and announcing that they would all be relocating to earth for the foreseeable future. Finding willing vessels was always a trial and earth was, well it was not home. ‘No sense in putting it off,’ he thought as he sent a call out to his century to meet him at their garrison.

There was a lot of jostling for position as the century flooded the common room of their barracks. Being angels they didn’t technically need a physical meeting space but Castiel liked the idea of facing his troops as he spoke. He felt that when he addressed them face to face rather than telepathically that it lent the appropriate amount of gravity to his words. He had once had a Roman commander as a vessel and had picked up a few pointers on leadership during his residence. “All right everyone. Angels! Settle down and we will get to business. We have a new assignment and we are expected to start immediately.”

There was some grumbling in the ranks, the century had been home less than two weeks and very few members wanted to return to earth again this soon. Castiel was able to silence the malcontents with a hard look, one that held an implied threat of punishment, if they didn’t pipe down and pay attention.

“I know we have not had a lot of time off, but you are all well aware of the escalating signs of the impending apocalypse on earth and as God’s chosen warriors you know it is our job to keep the peace when we are called out. The assignment we have been given is of utmost importance, I am not exaggerating when I say that what we have been called to do could make or break the fate of our Father’s creation,” he paused and tried to meet the eyes of everyone one of his soldiers before continuing. “I want you each to memorize the features of these two men,” he produced a hologram. Both are tall, one a few inches taller than the other and they look to be in good physical shape, like they could handle themselves in a fight. The taller one has longish dark hair and hazel eyes, the other lighter, shorter hair and green eyes. “These are the Winchesters, Sam,” Cas indicates the taller of the two, “and his brother Dean. They hold the fate of earth in their hands and do not know it yet.”

Questions start coming from the floor but the commander silenced his troops with one outstretched hand. “I am not going to downplay this; we have got our work cut out for us on this one. Dean is currently in hell and I have been tasked with lifting him out.” That bit of information did it, the floor exploded. The soldiers are well aware that extracting someone from hell is not only next to impossible, but also so rare that there had only been one other instance since their Father cast Lucifer out. 

This time the commander let his team talk for a bit longer before calling their attention back to the front of the room. As the century quieted down, one brave voice spoke up, “What’s so special about Dean Winchester? He doesn’t look terribly pious. What’s his deal, why the hurry and what makes you think he’ll agree to help?”

“Thank you Anna, please sit. The Winchester brothers are hunters and have already been invaluable in keeping earth free from demonic and supernatural activity, but that is not our Father’s only plan for them. Each of these men have been chosen as a perfect vessel; Dean for Michael and Sam for Lucifer. They will fight to the death in the battle that ends the impending apocalypse. Hell will win by default if Dean is not present and willing to accept Michael into his body. Our mission once I’ve pulled him from hell is to protect, guide and educate them both in preparation for the end game. Questions? No? Dismissed!”

The room emptied quickly as the century filed out to get their weapons and say good bye to friends and family before heading down to earth to find a suitable vessel and making their way to the rendezvous point. Anna approached her commander, “Sir? Do the Winchesters have any idea that they’ve been chosen? They will each have to give permission to the angel seeking to possess them and sir, Dean Winchester does not believe in God.”

“I am well aware of that, Anna. I did not say that our task would be easy, only that it is of paramount importance. Go now, get your things and find a vessel. I will meet you on earth after I rescue Dean.” Castiel watched as Anna left the room. He did not know how he was going to convince Dean to take on the role of Michael’s vessel, he just knew that it had to be done and he had been chosen to make it happen. So much depended on the Winchester brothers and he himself loathed placing so much trust in human beings. They were notoriously fickle and capricious creations.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

“I am an angel of the Lord,” Castiel announced as he unfurled his wings so that the humans before him would understand the importance of his message. 

Dean Winchester and the older man with him took a step back, appropriately awed by not only the sight of the angel before them but also his entrance which had been heralded by thunder, lightning and exploding lights. He had strolled right through every protective symbol they’d painted on the barn where they’d waited and announced that he had raised Dean from hell without a second thought, no hesitation, no apparent pain.

“A fucking angel of the lord,” Dean shook his head and looked over at Bobby. “I’m guessing you didn’t have protective symbols for that, right?”

Bobby Singer stood awed by the less than imposing man wearing a rumpled trench coat and looking less like a heavenly being and more like an overworked accountant. He was practically speechless, something that happened at least once a decade or so. “I’ll be damned.”

“No,” the angel answered, “you won’t actually, although you will spend some time in purgatory, as will you, Dean.”

“Wait, what is this? A fucking episode of ‘This is your life’ the crappy future version? I don’t wanna know. I already know I’m going down by gun or knife and having been to hell, hope that chapter’s done. You got a name other than George Bailey?”

“My name was never George Bailey. I am Castiel and my vessel is Jimmy Novak.”

“Wait, you’re possessing that poor bastard?” Dean ran a hand over his face wondering when he was going to wake up from this very clearly bad dream.

“He asked for this, welcomed it, he is a very pious man. You may call me Castiel.”

“So Castiel, Cas, do you have to look like a low level accountant? I thought you angels were the bad ass warriors of God. You look like you couldn’t step on a spider,” the elder Winchester groused.

“You are welcome.”

“Huh?”

“For pulling you out of hell, you are welcome.” The angel changed his clothes with a snap of his fingers and was now wearing jeans, work boots, a flannel and t-shirt in approximation of Dean’s own clothing.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks, whatever. I’ll just get going now. It……um…..interesting meeting you.”

“Not so fast.” Cas waved a hand and Dean was rooted to the floor.

“Hey, wait just a damn minute here. You can’t do that; let me go, quit fucking around with me.” He looked to Bobby for help. Bobby shrugged in response.

“Apparently I can. You need to listen to what I have to say. Will you stay voluntarily or do I need to keep you in your place? I assure you I am not ‘fucking around’.” The angel pulled up a chair. “Sit.” Dean sat.

“All right, I’m still here and I’m listening. Start talking, Cupid.”

“First of all, I am not a cupid. I am the garrison leader of a century. We have been deployed to keep you and your brother Sam out of trouble.”

“Keep Sammy out of this. What kind of trouble and who sent you?” Winchester crossed his arms over his chest and Bobby took another step back.

“My Father, the Lord God sent us to keep you and your brother alive long enough to stop the apocalypse.” Cas sat forward in his own chair, his hands on his knees. “You both have a vital role to play in the upcoming battle for the earthly realm and we are here to ensure you stay alive long enough to make the correct choices.”

“Wait just a damn minute.” Dean tried to stand but found his ass had been glued to the chair which just served to piss him off even more, “Look, Jimmy, Cas, Cupid, angel, whatever you are, my brother and I can make our own choices. We don’t need a bunch of angels we have heard on high with harps playing as soundtrack.”

“You clearly will not be inclined to choose correctly or we would not be here. You have not even asked what you will be asked to do.” Castiel was about one minute from sending this cocky clown hurling through the time-space continuum to view first-hand the state of the planet if either he or his brother refused to play their assigned roles.

“Fine, what will we need to do?”

“Dean,” Bobby finally found his voice, “Maybe you ought not antagonize him. Boy, sometimes you just don’t think things through.”

Winchester rolled his eyes at his ‘uncle’ and raised his brows in the direction of the angel waiting for a response to his question.

“You should listen to Bobby Singer.”

“I asked you a question, if you don’t answer it, I’ll leave, I don’t care how much of my ass I leave on this chair.” Dean focused his hard, green, marble eyes on the angel’s just to let him know that HE wasn’t fucking around either.

“Fine, but you are not ready to hear this….”

“I don’t give a shit you what think I’m ready to hear or not. Talk,” he tried again to stand and found he was just as firmly attached to the chair as before.

“You have been chosen to be Michael’s vessel in the final battle of Armageddon.”

“Michael? Like the guy in the Halloween movies?” Dean scoffed.

“Michael, Archangel and the First of the Lord, you are chosen to be his vessel and raise the mighty Michael sword to slay Lucifer and end the apocalypse,” Castiel sounded defeated and in many ways he was. He knew that Dean Winchester was not ready to accept his fate or the fate of his brother and shook his head in disappointment when the other man laughed.

“You’ve got to be shitting me? There is no fucking way one of you douches is going to possess me. Over my dead body will that ever be a possibility.” 

Dean looked to Bobby who had blanched to the color of white paper.

“Dean,” Bobby started hesitantly, “son, he mentioned Sam as well.”

Turning his attention back to the angel Winchester clenched his jaw and growled, “All right you mother-fucking son of a bitch. What about Sammy?”

“Dean, you do not need to hear this now. It is not important at this time.”

“No, it’s important, it’s THE most important thing and you’re gonna tell me or there ain’t no way I’m ever going to begin to consider your request. What. About. Sammy.” Winchester’s face was red and if he’d been able to move he’d have had his hands around the angel’s neck.

Castiel sighed, he knew he messed this up and didn’t know yet just how he was going to be able to turn things around, but couldn’t see any way to get out of telling Dean the rest, “Sam has also been chosen as a perfect vessel.”

“Fine, what douche angel wants to possess my baby brother?” the words contained more venom that a sack full of rattlesnakes.

“Lucifer.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and turned almost black with anger as he threw back his head and screamed “No” in a perfect primal scream.

The End.


End file.
